freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hintergrundgeschichte von Five Nights at Freddy's
Die fiktive Hintergrundgeschichte von Five Nights at Freddy's bildet die Basis für die inzwischen sechsteilige Spielereihe "Five Nights at Freddy's". Einzelne Story-Elemente sind in den Spieleteilen verstreut und verborgen und müssen teils erraten, teils mit Hilfe bestimmter Minigames erspielt werden. Andere Hinweise werden dem Spieler von einem geheimnisvollen Anrufer namens "Phone Guy" zugetragen. Wenn der Spieler es schafft, die einzelnen Indizien und Hinweise korrekt chronologisch zusammen zu tragen, erfährt er die Wahrheit um die Geschehnisse in den Pizzerien und Vergnügungsparks von Freddy Fazbear Entertainment. Geschichte der Pizzerien und Attraktionen ;Fredbear's Family Diner Im Jahr 1983 gründete das Unternehmen Freddy Fazbear Entertainment sein erstes Speise- und Partylokal, "Fredbear's Family Diner". Um besonders viele Besucher, speziell Kinder und deren Eltern, in das Lokal zu locken, beschaffte sich das Unternehmen für viel Geld zwei aufwändige Animatronics, welche vor den Besuchern aufspielen und diese unterhalten sollten. Die Animatronics konnten sogar durch das Lokal laufen, wenn ein Darsteller in deren Kostüme schlüpfte. Die Minigames von FnaF-4 enthüllen, dass bereits in den Jahren zwischen 1983 und 1987 Gerüchte um die Animatronics aufkamen, wonach diese nachts durch "Fredbear's Family Diner" wandern würden. Es muss allerdings offenbleiben, ob die damaligen "Nachtwanderungen" allein auf einen einprogrammierten Freigang-Modus zurückgingen, oder ob schon zu dieser Zeit paranormale Aktivitäten stattgefunden hatten. Außerdem scheint es schon früh zu Sabotage-Akten gekommen zu sein: Mehrfach wurden Darsteller in ihren Kostümen aufgrund der Innenmechanik lebensgefährlich verletzt. Bald darauf blieb dem Unternehmen nichts Anderes übrig, als das Tragen der Spezialkostüme zu untersagen. Das Lokal musste gegen Mitte 1987 schließen, nachdem zunächst ein Kind von dem Animatronic "Fredbear" tödlich verletzt wurde. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 erzählt dabei die Parallelgeschichte zu diesem speziellen Vorfall aus Sicht des Kleinkindes. Demzufolge hatten der große Bruder und dessen Kumpane das Kind, um es zu ärgern, in das mechanische Maul von "Fredbear" gesteckt. Durch das verzweifelte Strampeln des Kindes wurde die Auf-und-Zuschnappmechanik von "Fredbear" aktiviert, "Fredbear" biss zu und zertrümmerte den Kopf des Jungen. Kurz darauf wurde im Eingangsbereich von Fredbear's Family Diner ein weiteres Kind durch einen Mann in lila Uniform ermordet. Der Täter hatte den Umstand ausgenutzt, dass das Kind während einer Geburtstagsparty absichtlich ausgesperrt worden war. ;Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza Anfang 1987 hatte das Unternehmen ein zweites Speise- und Partylokal, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", eröffnet, weil das Vorgängerlokal (noch) sehr gut lief und hohen Gewinn einbrachte. Auch in "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" konnten Eltern mit ihren Kindern Geburtstage feiern und/oder Pizza essen gehen. Ihren Erfolg verdankte die neue Pizzeria hauptsächlich ihren ebenso neuen Animatronics: Auf der Hauptbühne standen "Freddy Fazbear", "Bonnie Bunny" und "Chica Chicken". Am beliebtesten aber war "Foxy, der Piratenfuchs", der seine eigene Showbühne besaß. Der Erfolg beider Pizzerien führte schließlich dazu, dass Freddy Fazbear Entertainment weitere Schwesternlokale eröffnete. Kurze Zeit später jedoch verschwanden mehrere Kinder in den Lokalen. Es stellte sich später heraus, dass einer der Angestellten sich als Maskottchen verkleidet und die Kinder in ein verborgenes Hinterzimmer gelockt hatte, um sie dann dort zu ermorden. Dieser Unbekannte wurde unter dem Pseudonym "Purple Guy" (deutsch "Lila Mann") bekannt. Zwar wurde ein Verdächtiger verhaftet, die Leichen der Kinder wurden jedoch nie gefunden. Nach diesen Vorfällen ließ die Besucherzahl rapide nach. Im Laufe der Zeit häuften sich Beschwerden seitens der Eltern, die noch mit ihren Kindern das Lokal aufsuchten. Laut Polizeiakten hatten Eltern wie Kinder einen fürchterlichen Gestank wahrgenommen, der aus den Animatronics strömte. Außerdem war ihnen aufgefallen, dass Blut und Gewebe aus den Augen- und Mundhöhlen der Puppen quoll. Einige Eltern bezeichneten die Animatronics als „animierte Leichname“. Schließlich schaltete sich das Gesundheitsamt ein, das dem Betreiber von Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza androhte, das Lokal zu schließen, sollten sich die Hygienezustände nicht bessern. Gegen 1987 beschaffte sich das Unternehmen neue Animatronics: "Toy Freddy", "Toy Bonnie", "Toy Chica", "Toy Foxy" und "Balloon Boy", in der Hoffnung, mit deren Hilfe den Ruf des Lokals wieder herstellen zu können. Die alten Animatronics wurden weggeschlossen und eine große Wiedereröffnungsfeier veranstaltet. Aber nachdem die Animatronics anfingen, "sich sonderbar zu verhalten" (so Phone Guy) und erwachsene Besucher scheinbar bedrängten, blieben die Besucher dem Lokal schließlich fern. Auch der Versuch einer zweiten Wiedereröffnung im Jahr 1993, unter Verwendung der alten Animatronics, scheiterte. Bald darauf wurde der öffentliche Betrieb in der Pizzeria endgültig eingestellt und das Lokal aufgegeben. ;Circus Baby's Pizza World Während "Fredbear's Family Diner" und "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" geschlossen wurden, gründete der eigentliche Co-Erfinder und Techniker der Animatronics, William Afton, sein eigenes Unternehmen: Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Unterstützt wurde er dabei zunächst von Henry, einem nicht minder begabten Techniker und erfahrenen Geschäftsmann, der auch schon bei der Erschaffung der Animatronics in den alten Lokalen mitgewirkt hatte. Um 1993 gründete Afton eine eigene Animatronic-Fabrik: Afton Robotics. Die dort produzierten Animatronics wurden in unterirdischen Hallen programmiert, gewartet und test-aufgeführt, um sie dann teuer an diverse Partylokale zu vermieten. Die Fabrikhallen lagen verborgen unter Afton's Haus und unter dem (ehem.) Lokal "Fredbear's Family Diner". Auch in der Fabrik kam es schon bald zu Zwischenfällen: Zunächst kamen drei Techniker ums Leben, der Erste erstickte in einem Kriech-und Belüftungsschacht, zwei weitere wurden an der Decke der Circus Gallery aufgeknüpft. Ob Afton selbst oder einer der Animatronics dahinter steckte, muss offenbleiben. Den traurigen Höhepunkt bildete der Tod von Afton's Tochter Elizabeth, deren Geist in Circus Baby fuhr. Das Mädchen verstarb ausgerechnet an ihrem Geburtstag, gleichzeitig der Tag der Eröffnung von "Circus Baby's Pizzaworld". Danach wurde eben jenes Lokal geschlossen und das Unternehmen Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental aufgelöst. ;Fazbear's Fright - The Horror Attraction 30 Jahre später: die Vorfälle um 1987 und danach sind nur noch Legende und düstere Kindheitserinnerung. Die Betreiber von Fazbear Entertainment haben das alte Lokal endgültig aufgegeben. Die Besitzer eines kleinen Vergnügungsparks beschließen, eine Art Geisterbahn in Gestalt einer Hommage an "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" zu eröffnen: ein begehbares Spukhaus, das mit allerlei technischen Raffinessen ausgestattet ist. Die Attraktion soll "Fazbear's Fright - The Horror Attraction" heißen und Besucher mit Hilfe der (recycelten) Animatronics aus den alten Lokalen erschrecken. Das Gerücht, dass es in der damaligen Pizzeria noch immer spuken soll, kommt den Betreibern gerade recht: Diese Spukgeschichten sollen durch die Geisterbahn quasi wieder aufleben. Um die Atmosphäre und die Spezialeffekte so realistisch und glaubwürdig wie möglich zu gestalten, lässt der Attraktionsbetreiber originale Kostümteile der ehemaligen Pizzeria heranschaffen und als Gruselpuppen in das Spukhaus einbauen. Während der Umbau- und Renovierungsarbeiten in "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" machen die Mitarbeiter eine sensationelle Entdeckung: in einem mit Brettern zugenagelten Raum finden sie, neben uralten Arcade-Spielautomaten, einen fast vollständig erhaltenen Animatronic (Springtrap). Diesen lässt der Geisterbahnbesitzer ebenfalls in seine neue Attraktion bringen. Zusammen mit dem Animatronic entdeckt man mehrere Tonband-Kassetten. Die Kassetten enthalten Anweisungen darüber, wie die Endoskelette der Animatronics funktionieren und zu bedienen sind. Sie enthüllen auch, dass ein bestimmter Schnappschloss-Mechanismus dafür sorgt, dass sich besonders zierliche Menschen trotz Mechanik im animatronischen Kostüm verstecken könnten. Würde man mit Hilfe einer Handkurbel die Schnappvorichtungen aufstemmen und einrasten lassen, könne ein Darsteller im Kostüm Platz finden und es von innen bedienen. Die Tonbänder verraten auch, dass es an mehreren Standorten wiederholt zu Zwischenfällen gekommen war, bei denen Darsteller beim Tragen der Spezialkostüme verletzt (oder eventuell gar getötet) wurden. Daraufhin wurde das Tragen besagter Kostüme verboten. Der Geisterbahnbesitzer beschließt begeistert, die Tonbänder über die Lautsprecheranlage im Spukhaus abspielen zu lassen, um den Gruselfaktor zu erhöhen. Nun soll es noch eine Woche dauern, bis die Attraktion eingeweiht wird. In dieser Vorbereitungswoche soll ein Nachtwächter die Geisterbahn im Auge behalten. Es kommt jedoch nie zur Eröffnung, weil nach der 6. Dienstnacht ein Feuer ausbricht und dieses die Attraktion zerstört. Zeitungsberichte kündigen an, dass bestimmte Relikte aus den Ruinen bei Auktionen versteigert werden sollen. Die Geschichte der verschwundenen Kinder Verschiedene Hinweise und Indizien, die in den Gameplays verborgen sind, geben Aufschluss darüber, dass es in den Pizzerien, in der Animatronic-Fabrik und im Vergnügungspark tatsächlich gespukt hat. Besonders die Minigames sind sehr aufschlussreich, da ihr Spieleinhalt offenkundig die Erinnerungen der verstorbenen Kinder und jene der Animatronics wiederspiegelt: Das erste Kind wurde vor 50 Jahren im Restaurant Fredbear's Family Diner durch einen bösen Streich getötet. Das noch sehr junge Opfer war von seinem älteren Bruder und dessen Clique mit dem Kopf voran in das mechanische Maul von "Fredbear" gesteckt und im Kopf- und Schulterbereich zerquetscht worden. Das nächste Kind wurde im Eingangsbereich von Fredbear's Family Diner ermordet. In FNaF-6 wird enthüllt, dass das Opfer in Wirklichkeit die Tochter von Henry, dem ehemaligen Geschäftspartner und Co-Erfinder von William Afton, war. Charlie war 1987 während einer Geburtstagsfeier von den anderen Kindern aus Bosheit ausgesperrt worden. Als das Mädchen versuchte, über einen Hintereingang wieder ins Lokal zu gelangen, wurde sie von Purple Guy ermordet. Der Geist des Kindes fuhr daraufhin in eine Marionette namens "The Puppet". Anschließend sorgte das Kind dafür, dass die Seelen weiterer Kinder, die in den Pizzerien ermordet wurden, in die Animatronics fahren, um diese dann gegen uniformierte Erwachsene als Rachewerkzeug zu benutzen. Zunächst töteten sie "Phone Guy" während einer seiner Nachtschichten. Als dann "Purple Guy" zurückkehrte um die Animatronics zu zerstören, entließ er die rachsüchtigen Geister. Diese drängten ihn daraufhin in ein verborgenes Hinterzimmer, wo Purple Guy schließlich durch Unachtsamkeit im Spezialkostüm von "Springbonnie" zu Tode kam. Das vorerst letzte Opfer der Animatronics war Elizabeth Afton, die Tochter von William Afton. Entgegen eines Verbots ihres Vaters hatte sie sich dem Animatronic Circus Baby genähert, woraufhin die mechanische Puppe das Kind tötete. Elizabeth's Geist fuhr daraufhin in Circus Baby und sorgte dafür, dass das Endoskelett aus der Figur "gelöffelt" wurde. Sie begann anschließend damit, die anderen Animatronics nach und nach ebenfalls "auszulöffeln". Aus den so gewonnenen Animatronicteilen kreierte Elizabeth den Animatronic Ennard, um dem Lokal zu entkommen. Inspirationen zur Hintergrundgeschichte Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Scott Cawthon sich beim Schreiben der Hintergrundgeschichte zu Five Nights at Freddy's von einem realen Ereignis inspirieren ließ: Am 14. Dezember 1993 ereignete sich im US-Bundesstaat Colorado, in der Ortschaft Aurora, ein Mehrfachmord in der lokalen Chuck E. Cheese-Pizzeria. Der ehemalige Angestellte Nathan Dunlap war mit dem Geschäftsmanagement über wechselnde Arbeitsschichten in Streit geraten und schließlich gefeuert worden. Aus Rache wartete Dunlap bis in die Nacht, bis nur noch vier Angestellte und die Geschäftsführerin im Lokal waren, dann schoss er auf alle Anwesenden. Nur einer der Angestellten überlebte und konnte Dunlap identifizieren. Die Storyline von Five Nights at Freddy's weist laut Spielekritikern und Fans erstaunliche Parallelen zu den Dunlap-Morden auf: Bereits der Umstand, dass die Morde in einer Pizzeria stattfanden und das Ereignisjahr zu dem vermuteten Zeitraum des Jobantritts von "Mike Schmidt" passt, stärken die Vermutungen. Des weiteren decken sich die Aufenthaltsorte der Opfer nahezu perfekt mit jenen der Animatronics aus dem Spiel. So hält sich der Animatronic "Bonnie" gern im Vorratsraum auf, wo die Putzutensilien aufbewahrt werden. Eines der Dunlap-Opfer war tatsächlich nahe dem örtlichen Putzraum während Reinigungsarbeiten erschossen worden. Der Täter selbst versteckte sich laut Polizeiakten in der Damentoilette, was an "Freddy's" Eigenart erinnert, in FnaF-1 gelegentlich aus der Damentoilette zu lugen. Obwohl die Inspirationstheorie überzeugend wirkt, wurde sie von Scott Cawthon bislang nicht bestätigt. Die Parallelen zu den Dunlap-Morden können daher blosser Zufall sein. Inspirationen zu den Charaktergestaltungen der Animatronics Die Inspiration für die Animatronics waren reale Vorbilder in Gestalt von Themenparks und Handpuppen von Fernsehserien und Pizzeria-Ketten wie "Die Muppet Show", "Chuck E. Cheese’s" und "ShowBiz Pizza Place", die im Realleben tatsächlich für ihre (freilich viel harmloseren) Animatronics berühmt sind. So ist zum Beispiel Freddy's Aussehen dem Show-Charakter "Fozzie Bär" aus der berühmten Muppet-Show nachempfunden. Der Animatronik-Charakter "Henry Bear" aus der Themenpark-Attraktion "Country Bear Jamboree" ("Magic Kingdom" im "Disneyland", Florida) scheint ebenfalls großen Einfluss genommen zu haben. Und auch der Animatronic "Billy Bob" aus dem "Showbiz Pizza Place" (Texas) lieferte Inspirationen. Genau wie Freddy, so sind Fozzie, Billy Bob und Henry aufrecht gehende, anthropomorphe Teddybären mit Zylinderhut, Fliege (bzw. Halstuch) und Mikrofon und auch sie begrüßen Besucher und kündigen Shows an. Freddy's Charakter und Bandrolle sind dagegen eine Parodie auf die Cuck E. Cheese's Hauptfigur "Chuck E. Cheese" (beide tragen Hut und Fliege) sowie auf Billy Bob (auch er ist ein Bär und Kopf einer Showband). Die FnaF-Animatronics "Mangle" und "Foxy" stellen sehr wahrscheinlich eine Persiflage an den ehemals real existierenden Animatronik-Charakter "Rolfe de Wolfe" dar. Diese -in den USA bis heute sehr bekannte- mechanische Bühnenfigur war Teil der seit 1990 geschlossenen Bühnenattraktion "Rock-afire Explosion" im "ShowBiz Pizza Place" in Texas. Rolfe de Wolfe war Bauchredner, er hielt eine Bauchrednerpuppe namens "Earl Schmerl" im Arm, die für ihn Witze erzählte oder freche Kommentare abgab. Da besonders Mangle einen zweiten, kleineren Endoskelett-Kopf besitzt, könnte sie/er als Bauchredner-Animatronic vorgesehen gewesen sein. Der "ShowBiz Pizza Place"-Animatronic "Foxy Colleen" (ein weiblicher Fuchs mit langen, gelockten Haaren) mag ebenfalls als Inspiration gedient haben. Andere Animatronics, wie zum Beipiel "Chica" und "Toy Chica", sind Figuren aus der berühmten Franchise-Kette McDonald's, nachempfunden. Chica und Toy Chica erinnern sehr an den McDonald's-Charakter "Birdie, the early bird". Auch Birdie ist ein gelbes Küken, wird wegen seiner rundlichen Schnabelform oft fälschlich als Ente angesehen. Trivia * Es muss offenbleiben, ob die Kindermorde in ein- und demselben Lokal, oder an verschiedenen Standorten stattfanden. * Die wahre Identität von "Purple Guy" wird erst in FNaF-4 aufgedeckt. * Der tatsächliche Verbleib von "Phone Guy's" Leichnam wird hingegen nicht aufgeklärt. * Eines der Minigames zeigt, dass Purple Guy durch einen goldenen Bonnie-Anzug umkommt. Zusammen mit Minigames in späteren Spieleteilen wird damit bestätigt, dass der Animatronic "Springtrap" mit "Springbonnie" identisch ist. Kategorie:Vorfälle Kategorie:Spiel